The present invention relates to roll-furling mainsails and more particularly to apparatus for securing the clew of such a sail to a boom at varying stages of partial furling.
At the present time, roller-furling jibs for cruising sailboats are enjoying a great degree of popularity and roll-furling mainsails are attracting increased interest. Various roller-furling mainsail rigs have been proposed which provide roller-furling on a rotatable rod supported under tension just aft of the mast. More recently, it has been proposed that such a mainsail be roller-furled within a tubular compartment inside the mast with the sail being drawn out through an aft-facing slot in the mast. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,804 issued on Sept. 17, 1974 to Patrick T. Jackson of Boothbay Harbor, Maine.
By and large, such roller-furling mainsails, whether furled within or without the mast proper, are of a generally loose-footed construction. In other words, the foot of the mainsail is not secured to a boom along its entire length as is more conventional for a mainsail. Rather, if a boom is used at all, only the clew is secured to the boom. Further, if the clew is secured only to the tip of the boom, i.e., by an outhaul line, it has been found difficult to effectively trim the sail at varying stages of partial furling, even though adjustments are made in the tension of the outhaul, the main sheet, and a topping lift.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of an improved arrangement for securing of the clew of a roll-furling mainsail to a boom; the provision of such an arrangement which provides an advantageous drawing angle for the mainsail at varying stages of furling; the provision of such an arrangement which is easy to operate and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.